Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. How far would they take it? Future AU WARNING not for R/Hr or H/G shippers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am writing another H/Hr story but in it they're still children and I wanted to write an adult story. Since this is a future AU story I changed some things. Ginny still played Quidditch after the birth of her children. Its dark and angsty and not for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

**Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond**

Future AU story. Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. But how far would they take it? This is not a story for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

* * *

Ch 1

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, she opened her eyes and he was still there staring at her waiting for her to respond. Hermione tilted her head slightly to crack her neck the tension had been building in that spot for awhile. She didn't want to respond, she didn't want to say anything she'd regret later. But if he kept pushing the subject she didn't know if she could hold her tongue. She was hoping her silence would give him the hint to stop talking but she knew it wouldn't. When he was in one of his moods he wouldn't stop.

It seemed that all they did was fight now; they had only been married for a year. Maybe it was the stress of their jobs, although the war had ended most of the laws still needed changing and there were dark wizards out there looking to take Voldemort's place. When they first married Ron had worked with George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he stopped when he was accepted to become an Auror. She knew the training and the hours were getting to him. So she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. But she could only give him so much; it wasn't like her own job was easy, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures still had so much work to do to give non-human magical creatures the same rights as everyone else.

"I'm not your mother Ronald Weasley!" she shouted at him as she had finally gotten fed up.

"That is quite apparent to me, Hermione" Ron spewed back. "My mother would know what to do"

Hermione bites her lip closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "I can't do this right now" she said placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go for a walk, so we can both calm down and afterwards we can talk about this rationally" Ron sat back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest and doesn't reply. She lets out the breath she had been holding and turns around. She grabs her coat and walked out the door.

She walked down the street on the blustery day too angry to notice where she was going, but she wasn't surprised when she ended up there. She stood on the sidewalk between number 11 and number 13 and waited for the house to appear. When it did she walked up the walkway and rang the bell.

Harry answered the door with a blue baby towel thrown over his shoulder and took one look at her face and without a word opened the door wider so she could walk through. She knew that Ginny wasn't home the Harpies had a match against Quiberon Quafflepunchers in France. Harry couldn't go with her because he was needed to oversee the new Aurors. So he was at home taking care of baby James.

Harry dropped the towel in the linen basket as she went to the kitchen to make the tea. Ron never understood why she wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish her seventh year. He would tell her they defeated the greatest dark wizard of the times, they didn't need to finish school. Harry understood though, he knew that she needed to finish what she started just to say she had. Ginny had also finished her seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny married shortly after. Afterwards Ginny got accepted to play seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She played with them for three years, until last year when she gave birth to James. She had just started playing with them again.

She sighed heavily as Harry joined her at the table. He lets her sit in silence for awhile because he knows she needed too. When the tea was done Harry hands her a cup and make a joke about seeing a firecrab in her tea. "I predict your tea is hot" he says handing the cup to her.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Harry always knew what to say or do to cheer up even if it meant acting like a fool. "Thanks" she replied still smiling, remembering when he danced her for her in the tent and for those few moments Harry had made the world disappear. And maybe that was part of it, that pain and anger she felt when Ron abandoned them still lived in her heart. In all their years as friends Harry had never left her side. Whenever there was danger she could always count on Harry to be there for her.

She sips the tea and savored the taste and then begins to tell him about their fight. He had heard most of it before since it was a continuation of the fight they had last week. He sits there quietly listening letting her vent her anger and disappointment. He didn't really have to say anything she just needed to know he was there and he always was. They'd talk about it and he'd find a way to make her see Ron's side while not making it seem like she was completely in the wrong. Then they'd talk about the baby and how work was going. She was unhappy at work she felt in her position she wasn't doing as much as she could. Then she'd leave feeling better and go back home to Ron.

Harry would do the same whenever he and Ginny had a row. Hermione always knew what to say and make him think logically about what they were actually fighting about. And it helped when he went back home to Ginny.

She was always helping him, even if he tried to push her away. If she hadn't been there that night, Voldemort would have killed him Godric's Hallow the same place his parents died. That night it was just the two of them with what felt like the weight of the world on their shoulders, he was grateful she was there to help him hold it up. She chased away much of the shadow inside him simply by being there, by being herself.

There were just some things they couldn't talk to their spouses about and Harry couldn't talk to Ron, Ginny was his sister and she couldn't talk to Ginny because Ron was her brother. So that only left each other to talk too. It had been that way before they got married.

Hermione loved Ron, she smiled proudly when he became an Auror and when they'd all go out they'd have drinks together. But something was dragging them further from each other, whether they blamed work or just life in general. Hermione found herself wanting to talk to Harry about more than just Ron; she wanted to talk to him about her disappointments and fears, things you're supposed to want to talk about with your husband.

Harry loved Ginny but he still needed Hermione to be there for him and she was. He found himself searching her company when Ginny was away which was often. She was always off somewhere traveling with the Quidditch team and he was proud of his wife, he loved watching her when he could go with her. But he found it harder and harder to make it to her matches his work was keeping him busy and making him travel to different places than her. So the fact that he barely saw her was making them distant even when they were under the same roof.

They loved Weasley's and they always made them feel at home and a part of the family. But they weren't. There were things the family talked about that he and Hermione would never be a part off, things they had missed not being born into this world and into their family.

So here they were again. Hermione locked her arm through his as they walked out of the cinema on a cold winter day. He and Ginny were fighting again, she arranged for a last minute trip to take James to the burrow. He told her he couldn't drop everything and just leave his job required notice if he was going to go on holiday. She took that to mean he thought his job was more important than hers. Then she took his shocked silence to mean that is exactly what he thought. He tried to tell her that's not what he meant; it's just that he did have a ton of work that needed to be done. She then turned her heels, picked up the baby and disapparated.

He tried to tell himself to talk to Ginny instead of Hermione but whenever it came time he found he couldn't speak, because he didn't want to do. He wanted an excuse to see Hermione. Angered he promptly rang Hermione, they had both gotten mobiles as way to contact each other instead of using the wizarding ways of communication.

Even though they weren't doing anything but talking, deep down they must've known what they were doing was still wrong, besides using muggle communications they would go do other muggle things, like go to the cinema, go rollerblading, visit museums and art galleries and take in a Futball match so no one they knew in the wizarding world would see them. They didn't really know why they went, they supposed they needed time away from the wizarding world and to see the world they knew before all of this happened. When they were just children with no idea about magic or the dangers it held. They guessed they were just remembering their lost innocence.

They had started seeing each other more than just after fights, whenever Ginny was away at a match and Ron was on an Auror mission and they both found themselves at home, they would go out. Sometimes they'd take baby James to the park and run around with him. With his son's messy dark brown hair people often mistook Hermione as his mother. They found that they didn't correct them and just thanked them when they were given compliments on what a nice family they made. They figured the wouldn't see those people again, so why bother.

But it wasn't until Hermione transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that things changed.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am writing another H/Hr story but in it they're still children and I wanted to write an adult story. Since this is a future AU story I changed some things. Ginny still played Quidditch after the birth of her children.

**Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond**

Future AU story. Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. The connection they shared was different then what they had with their spouses, but how far would they take it. This is not a story for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

* * *

Ch 2.

Harry was the first to know when Hermione got accepted into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron knew she was looking to transfer and she knew her husband should've been the first person she told, she just used the excuse that she happened to run into Harry first even though she had been looking for him. They had talked about her changing careers to one that she was more suited for, one where she could actually make a difference and she rose quickly through the ranks.

During that time a wizard called Corvus Deverill started trying to rise to power, he fancied himself being the new Voldermort.

Corvus Deverill was young, ambitious and from a rich pure blood wizarding family. His family had moved from London to Italy when he was little, so while he wasn't a Death Eater under Voldemort he was an admirer of his cause. When Voldemort fell, he started his own movement and was getting many followers all over the world.

He stated that Voldemort's downfall was his fixation with Harry Potter and since he had no such obsession he was free to take on the world and make the pure bloods the ruling race.

The Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement officers had been after him for years. They had finally got a break in the case. Deverill was holed up in his family's villa in Tuscany planning something while his second in command Theopholos Ryan and followers were in London causing a riot. The two departments knew they needed to work together to catch him, so they were split into teams.

Hermione and Harry were sent to Italy while Ron was sent to London to stop Theopholos.

They were in Harry's hotel room with the rest of their team going over the plan with the Italian Aurors. They had various reports and newspaper clippings of Deverill and were studying them to see if they could find a weakness. Hermione was studying her own report she had compiled on Deverill and his known accomplices, his wife Magenta; Borachio Octavius a big brute of a man with a large scar running down his face that was said to have been from surviving and later killing a Hungarian Horntail; Uric Elwood a werewolf and his main torturer; Melinda Oglethorpe a brilliant but vicious witch that killed her own family for being blood traitors and Cameron Ridgebit a former dragon and trainer and monster hunter. There were more but those were the ones that they knew were in the villa with Deverill. The rest were most likely in London with Theophoulos.

They had also gotten word that Corvus had captured Caius Maestro an Auror from Rome and was holding him hostage inside his home, torturing him for information. So they knew that some of their mission may have been compromised.

They apperated a few kilometers away from Castello di Deverill in one of the seemingly endless fields, and hills covered olive groves. The castle itself had a basic shape with a raised central section and four round towers on the corners. Elegant arched loggias with stone columns ran along two sides and garden blended into the landscape. It was a beautiful home that was wasted on a wizard with delusions of grandeur.

George Weasley still owned Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but he had also started inventing gadgets and tools for the Aurors to use. One of his inventions was glasses that once upon the wearers face turned night into day, which was incredibly useful for night time mission such as the one they were on now. They could all clearly see the guards Deverill had stationed around his castle. Tobias Smethley an Auror had already morphed into a fruit fly and was buzzing towards the castle to see if there were any more obstacles, traps or animals that they would encounter on their way there.

They were waiting for him to report back before they made their move. Abraxas Underwood the head Auror told them they needed to capture Deverill alive, they needed to make an example of him to try and discourage other dark wizards from doing the same thing.

They heard the soft buzzing and then the pop and Tobias appeared in front of them. He told them besides the guards, there were about twenty vicious boarhounds and the rocks surrounding the castle weren't all rocks some of them were Pogrebin, a foot tall Russian demon that could resemble a rock when it crouches down, when you walk by the Pogrebin a sense of despair and futility washes over you. Taking those creatures out silently would be a problem, Pogrebin's were simple enough but Boarhounds were more difficult. They also needed to find a way to see if Caius Maestro was in the castle so they'd have cause to enter. Underwood assigned Toke and Robards to finding and rescuing Maestro. The rest of them were to try and capture Deverill.

Calisto Robards and Glenda Toke went to investigate as silently as they could for any sign of Maestro. When they gave the signal letting them know that Masetro was in the house they crept closer to the castle. To get past the creatures and guards they needed to use a silencing spell which meant none of them would be able to hear each other until the spell wore off. Then they would have to move quickly into the castle as doing the spell would most likely set of the alarm that they were approaching.

Harry, Hermione, Underwood and Electra Atherton went through the front door wands drawn, while the others went around the sides. When they entered the house was silent and dark which almost made it look like no one was home. But they had seen tons of movement in the house prior to entering it so they knew Deverill was here. With wands drawn they searched the castle. They heard the sound of spells being shouted and the saw the flashes of bright lights going on in the room off to the side. The four of them took off running towards the door. What they saw when they entered was a full scale battle going on. They saw Maestro on the floor unsure if he was alive, Toke badly injured herself was leaning over him.

"Potter, Weasley, Atherton go after Deverill" Underwood ordered them as he ran into the room shouting "Protego" at Uric causing his stinging hex aimed at Toke to reflect back to him. His face swelled up as he howled out in pain and started aiming and shouting cures wildly around the room. Eldon Robbins and Owen Fancourt PC's from Hermione's team joined the fight and he, Hermione and Electra took off to find Deverill who had fled the scene with Ridgebit and Oglethorpe.

They followed them into what looked like a library, there were shelves and shelves full of books, various tables and other knickknacks that filled up the room. Electra whose real name was Fiona held her wand out and a bolt of electricity shot out from it, then it spidered out sending a strong electrical current through the walls and anything metal. Unable to touch the doorknob without being electrocuted the three of them had no choice but to turn around and face them.

Spells were being shouted and coming from all different directions. Melinda Oglethorpe held her wand out and shouted "Everte Statum" and Fiona flew backwards and crashed through a bookshelf. She then turned her wand to Hermione and him and shouted the same thing to them. They both dove out of the way.

Harry shouts the immobulus spell but it missed her. "Incendio" Cameron Ridgebit says aiming his wand directly at Harry. "Finite Incantatum" Harry shouts to stop the spell and but then another jet of red light fires from Ridgebit's wand missing Harry but setting fire to the curtains behind him. Hermione puts out the fire before it spread. They both watch as a blue light captures Melinda making her fall to the ground convulsing. Electra stands up covered in cuts from the splinted wood of the shelf and controls the current of her electricity. Electra then puts Melinda in a full body bind so she could help them with the other two.

Harry nods to her and turns around just in time to hear Deverill shout "Cruico", Harry feels himself being propelled sideways and he crashes into a wall as the curse just barely misses him and hitting a stone bust of Corvus' Grandfather The bust flew into the air and disappeared down the hall. A jet of scarlet light shot past his head, Hermione had come around the corner behind him, moved him over and shot a stunning spell at Corvus, it missed because Cameron Ridgebit had jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

Cameron stood up with a gleam in his eyes. "Avada Kadavra" he said in Hermione's direction. Hermione dived and rolled as the green killing curse was sent her way. She landed behind one of the book shelves losing her wand in the process. The shelf started to totter as another spell hit it, it started to fall forward quickly; Hermione could do nothing but look up at the heavy shelf coming towards her.

"Impedimenta" Harry shouts to slow the bookcase. "Mobiliarbus" he says with the bookshelf in his control he launches it at the trio. Harry has to duck and throw his hands over his head as the shelf explodes into pieces from a bombarda spell. He felt the debris cut into his skin but he didn't care, he was angry that they were now aiming to kill. Harry yells out "Immobulus" Corvus throws Cameron in front of him, Cameron Ridgebit hit the ground hard unable to move.

Corvus took off running down the hallway, Harry runs after him leaving Electra to look after the other two. He is about to shout locomotor when he sees Corvus Deverill freeze in place and fall backwards hitting the ground hard.

Hermione had run around to the other side while he and Fiona were battling Cameron. Being a master of non-verbal spells she hit him with a Petrificus Totalus spell before he even saw her standing in front of him. They shared a look over Corvus' prone body, grateful that they were both alive and mostly uninjured. They survived again and he wanted nothing more but to run to her and hold her in his arms but they couldn't, not here. It wasn't like when they were little when no one noticed how many times Hermione had run into his arms, or how many times they walked hand in hand or how many times Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. But thinking back on it maybe everyone else did notice and they were the ones that didn't.

They called the extraction team to pick up Deverill and his team and they make their way back to the others. Maestro was alive but unconscious from the crucio curse, the scratch on his chest also meant that he was most likely a werewolf now as well; everyone else was bruised and battered but alive. Octavius, Elwood and Magenta were also frozen in place from a binding spell.

After everyone had been cleaned up and healed they went to Tuscany's version of the Leaky Cauldron a pub that translated to "The Wizard's Elbow". The pub was loud and crowded but they all managed to find a seat and order. Underwood thanked them all for capturing a Deverill before he could gain control as Voldemort had. He told them they had received a victory this time but it was far from over. Then the drinks started flowing and their troubles could wait for another day.

They stumbled down the corridor of the hotel at three am; Harry wanted to make sure Hermione got to her room alright because they had been drinking all night. They finally find her room and he pulled out her keycard, he shook his head because even with this glasses on everything was a little blurry and out of focus. At least he thought he had his glasses on. "Either I've had too much to drink or someone one put a conjunctivitis curse on me" he said with a laugh.

Hermione laughs along with him. "I believe it's just the liquor" she says leaning against the wall for balance.

His hand is unsteady as he tries to swipe the card and he keeps missing. Suddenly Hermione's hand is on his, her wand is out "Aloh…omora" she slurs but it worked and they hear the familiar unlocking sound, they stumble inside laughing.

Hermione sets her wand down on the table and reached down to pull her heel off, she's unsteady on one leg and falls forward, Harry reached forward caught her, she looked up and smiled at him. He kept one hand around her waist and she leaned her hand on his shoulder to take her other heel off, when it reached the floor in a soft thud she gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes. He cupped her cheek with his left hand and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, craving more contact. Harry didn't disappoint her as he ran his thumb gently over her soft skin. She felt her breathing increase, which caused her chest to brush up against his. She heard his sharp intake of breath and her eyes snapped open. Before she knew what happened his lips were on hers.

Their emotional affair had reached its boiling point as the heat spread through their bodies. Even with the alcohol dulling their senses they both knew what they were doing was wrong, but both were not strong enough to stop. She brought her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair, his hands around her waist Harry pulls her closer. Their noses brushed; breaths mingled; lips fitting each other perfectly; tongues tangled; and teeth grazed.

Needing to breath, she broke their kiss and slowly slid her hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt. She was surprised at how calm she felt, how in control she felt despite being a little intoxicated, it was almost as if the kiss had a sobering effect on them as she slowly slid each disc-shaped button through its hole. She slides his shirt down his shoulders and looks into his eyes again in the she saw a hunger that matched her own.

He needed her so badly, he ached for her. He stumbled out of his shoes and pulled her tightly against his chest, leaning down for another kiss. Hermione met his mouth halfway while he unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide off of her shoulders and float to the ground, she felt his hands caress her stomach as he trailed down and reached behind her an unzipped the back of her skirt and let it join her shirt. He licked the seam of her lips before pushing past them, seeking out her tongue. They both sighed as his tongue found hers. Their lips pressed against each other and retreated. Their tongues pushed against each other. Their teeth nipped against each other's lips before they pulled apart, both panting for air.

She raised her hand, took off his glasses and set them on the table next to her wand; she reached up again to caress his face. She reached her hand around his neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss. His body was fit from being an Auror and playing on a pub league Quidditch team, so she glides her fingers down his chest and she grinned as she undid his pants.

They stumbled over her shoes as they made their way towards the bed, lips once again pressed together, hands caressing, tongues dueling.

She gently pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him behind his ear, reaching behind herself to undo her bra. She quickly tossed that aside and gasped in surprise as he suddenly stood and turned. Her back hit the mattress with a silent thud.

He had an animalistic gleam in his eyes and she met his heated gaze with her own. He crawls on top of her his lips ghosting over hers, so soft, so tender. Her eyes fell shut and her breath seemed to leave her entirely. His hand cradled her head, thumb stroking her neck, just below her ear. She arches into him, her lips meeting his with a little more pressure each time they kissed.

An explosion of colors covered her eyes in a brilliant and glorious feeling of ecstasy. Her eyes fell shut and she tightened all around him, her breath leaving her in a rush. She clutched at his body, so hard and strong, trying to take some of that strength and will herself to keep going, on and on through the endless streams of pleasure that shook her to her core. She felt ready to pass out; it was so overwhelming. But he was there with her, his hands pressed against her back, fingers almost biting into her skin. His mouth, tender and soft against her neck now, she could feel his hair brushing against her sensitized skin and she gasped for air, she cried his name, over and over, in a breathy whisper, a broken whimper. He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Her body was tense against him. He fell over the edge within seconds, his face buried against her neck, and as always his hand holding tightly to hers.

The rest of the world seemed non-existent; it was just him and her. And she liked it that way.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am writing another H/Hr story but in it they're still children and I wanted to write an adult story. Since this is a future AU story I changed some things. Ginny still played Quidditch after the birth of her children.

**Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond**

Future AU story. Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. The connection they shared was different then what they had with their spouses, but how far would they take it. This is not a story for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

* * *

Ch 3

Harry wakes up with Hermione curled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her soft sight let him know she was awake too. Hermione traces her fingers along his arm trying to keep the reality of what they had done from forming. But she couldn't, she was the girl that never broke the rules unless it was absolutely necessary, now she broke her wedding vows.

Harry rolls over and falls back against the pillow his hands resting on his chest. They hadn't spoken since they woke up they both were lost in their own thoughts. What were they going to do now?

Hermione flips over and sits up hugging the blanket tightly against her chest. "Harry…I…" she began for the first time in her life at a loss for words. The logical part of her brain blames it on the alcohol and the surviving a near death experience but the emotional part of her brain knows that's not true, alcohol or no she wanted Harry, she wanted to be in his arms for quite some time now.

"I know" Harry replied. And he did know but neither can bring themselves to say it. So they wouldn't. What they did was wrong and could not be repeated. Harry loved his wife and his son and Hermione couldn't break apart his family.

Even with their problems Hermione loved Ron, she married him because she did. But most of all they couldn't hurt Mrs. Weasley, she had done so much for them over years, she opened her home and took them in, she'd had given them a sanctuary when they needed it. For Harry, the Weasley's had been the loving family he was searching for and she treated him like he was one of her own. For her, Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother. She would be devastated if she found out what had happened between them. They also couldn't stand to see the disappointment in all the Weasley's faces.

So they would just have to remember this night but move on and go back to the people they had promised to love and to cherish till death did them part. It was better for everyone that way, no one would get hurt.

When they got back home Ron was so excited that they had caught Deverill and he caught Theopholos. He wanted to go out and celebrate with his sister and Harry. Hermione knew that saying no would be more suspicious then saying yes, so she had no choice but to agree to it. They couldn't just stop seeing each other that would've drawn attention to them. They tried to act as normal around each other as they could.

So Hermione smiled and nodded when Ron clapped Harry on the back bragging about how he had brought down Theopholos. He'd then anyone that would listen how he and his wife are the greatest wizard and witch in the world.

All she could think about when Ron said that was what she told Harry the first year they met.

"_You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are."_

"_Not as good as you." He had replied_

Even as children they knew about each others greatness. She wouldn't have been alive had Harry not saved her and she did the same for him. They had lost count how many times they saved each other.

Harry couldn't deny that his attraction to Hermione had grown tenfold since they slept together. Although he had been drinking that night he remembered everything, he remembered feeling her body next to his, so comfortable and so warm, she felt just right against him. But he had to shake those thoughts from his head and focus on Ginny and James. She was the mother of his son they were a family, the happy family that he so desperately wanted when he was child.

Harry wanted to be a good father to his son, so he knew that it meant he had to be a better husband too. He would try and make as many of Ginny's matches as he could and he'd take James with him sometimes so they could be in the stands cheering her on. James loved Quidditch and Harry loved watching his son's amazement when the brooms flew past them. When the Quidditch pitch was free they'd put James between them on a broom, holding on to him tightly and fly in and around the stadium with him enjoying his childish delight. He wasn't the slightest bit scared; he loved flying as much as both of his parents did.

But his thoughts always ended up on Hermione, the girl that had been with him since the beginning as his confidant, his partner, and his equal. The one person he knew he could trust completely, the one person he wanted in his bed more then anything.

Their marriage had been doing better since she got back from Italy, but that might be because the guilt was weighing her down that Hermione let Ron get away with more then she used too. She planned romantic dinner and holidays. So they could try and keep their marriage fresh and exciting. Ron was trying harder too when he saw she was down he'd get her something from George's shop to cheer her up or get her books mostly ones that she already owned but she supposed it was the thought that counts.

Harry was still always on her mind Hermione tried not thinking about that night and how incredible it felt to be his arms, to be with someone that not only understood her mind but her body as well. Harry's soothing coaxing kisses set fire to her very soul. So she decided to throw herself into work, but that proved to be more difficult as The Aurors and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement still basking in the victory of capturing Deverill had decided they would work together more. She was the Chief Inspector, Harry was one of the top Auror's and everyone agreed that they made a great team so they found themselves working together more often than not.

This meant late nights spent hovering over books and reports, going over plans, analyzing criminals, capturing them and making new training exercises for the new recruits. And maybe it was intentional or maybe it wasn't but they often found themselves the last to leave. They tried to stay true to their partners and resist each other, but sometimes it was as if some outside force was pushing them into a passionate embrace.

One night when they stayed late, they were at the bookshelves looking for _A Journey into the Darkness – A Look into the Minds of the Dark Wizards and Witches through the Ages _by Demetrius Grey. Grey had cast a spell on the book not wanting it to get into the wrong hands so they couldn't use Accio to find it, they had to find various other books with the hidden clues to find his book which only those that were using it for good could find.

They had spent a better part of an hour determining what books the clues were hidden in while trying not to stand too close together. As they were looking for the books, they had started out on separate sides of the shelf and found themselves reaching for the same book at the same time. His hand laid on top of hers and she felt her heartbeat speed up, she turned to face him. Then his lips would be a whisper away from hers, hovering, suspended, waiting. His eyes would search hers, and before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had threaded the fingers of her hand in his hair. It was the invitation he wanted, waited for. His kiss was slow, thoughtful as if he wanted to savor her. His mouth left hers to explore a path down her jaw line to the curve of her neck, causing her lids to flutter closed. Hermione felt his arms envelop her, as her back was pushed against the shelf which swayed from the contract and books hit the floor with a soft thud. "Harry" she whispered.

Upon hearing his name, he lifted his mouth from the pulse of her throat to gaze up at her, taking her face in his hands, and stroking her cheeks with gentle thumbs, his eyes alight desire. She had to tell him something but there were no thoughts, only sensations sent in short bursts to her brain. The heat of his body, the strength of his arms around her, his hair as she ran her fingers through it pulling his head toward her, the demand of his lips and tongue and teeth matching her own urgency, his breath mingling with hers, the moan that escaped the back of his throat, echoing hers, the sudden, unexpected aching rush of want and need.

"Harry...we...can't" she said breathlessly between kisses when she was finally able to form a coherent thought. Harry broke the kiss and lowered his head, wrapping his arms more securely around her and resting his forehead against hers. "I know" he breathed.

She broke away from him. She didn't want to break the contact but she knew if she didn't the next time he kissed her she wouldn't be able to stop. She turned her back to him. "I think Luna knows about us" she told him

"Why, what did she say?"Harry asked standing in the same spot she left him in.

Hermione sighs and replied. "She just asked how we were" When Luna asked that question she had to hide her reaction to that quickly, she wasn't expecting it.

Hermione used to work with Luna in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so they had talked quite a bit then and became friends. Luna and Neville Longbottom had married much to the shock of everyone but it did make sense in way. Neville had proven himself to be a loyal and brave fighter in the second Wizarding War and Luna while strange was a clever and skilled witch and they both shared a love for Herbology. Although to Hermione, Luna loved everything no matter what it was.

So she answered the same way anyone else would've answered that they had always worked well together and made a great team. But she could've sworn that she saw something else in Luna's always half dazed expression, an I-know-your-secret- but-I-won't-tell kind of look. But then half of the things Luna said or did made very little sense to Hermione. But she had to admit that Luna could be very observant at times.

"Luna's always been very good at reading people" Harry replied. She did have a knack for that, when he talked to her he sometimes got the feeling she was reading his mind. Then she'd say something like she had actually read his mind and he would feel ashamed because he liked her and considered her a friend but most of the time he didn't have time to talk to her.

They knew if they kept this up, they would go further then just kissing. So they tried to work separate hours and see each other only when necessary. But apparently fate had other plans for them.

Topping London's most wanted list a woman called Emmeline Lympsham, they had coined her Jill the Ripper. She was responsible for three brutal and violent murders so far and the Metropolitan Police had no leads, which was because she wasn't an ordinary serial killer she was a witch.

Emmeline Violetta Lympsham was a former death eater that had fled the battle during the second Wizarding War. They had been searching for since then but she stayed hidden until now when she started killing muggles. With her long golden locks and porcelain face she looked more like a movie star then a killer. The police in London were way out of their league and they needed to step in before things got worse.

The muggles were already involved so this wasn't one where they could handle it secretly, so they needed to pretend to work with them so they wouldn't have to explain why they were popping up at their crime scenes. Since Hermione and he were the most skilled and had been born in the muggle world they were the best choices to go undercover and infiltrate the Metropolitan Police.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am writing another H/Hr story but in it they're still children and I wanted to write an adult story. Since this is a future AU story I changed some things. Ginny still played Quidditch after the birth of her children.

**Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond**

Future AU story. Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. The connection they shared was different then what they had with their spouses, but how far would they take it. This is not a story for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

* * *

Ch 5

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised how little the Ministry of Magic actually knew about Muggles. The Ministry had been and is still run by pure bloods who find learning about them useless. Even Arthur Weasley who loved muggle artifacts didn't really know or understand what they were used for. Then instead of using them properly he'd enchant them making more of wizards and witches. So it wasn't at all shocking that Harry and she were chosen for this particular mission.

The British Prime Minister was notified and made arrangements for Hermione and Harry. The police were told that they were part of a covert department inside the Government that specialized in hard to solve cases. They were met with stares as they walked through the stainless steel offices of New Scotland Yard. They were young outsiders from a department no one's ever heard of, so they expected it. Ethan Rosier the Commander of the case was skeptical of their skills because of their age.

"I assure you sir, we have the experience needed to catch Emmeline Lympsham" Hermione said to him.

They sat in the back during the briefing looking at the board of Emmeline's other victims. Anna Bennett, a sixteen year old student, found outside Harrods, Walter Hansen a forty year old Business Analyst found outside a pub and Oliver Williams a twenty five year old Nurse found outside the hospital he worked at. All were found in the same position with multiple lacerations covering their bodies. They were not connected in any way that the police could figure out. Harry and Hermione knew the only thing connecting them is the fact that they were muggles.

They spent the rest of the day looking over the reports they had made and Hermione told them that there was no method or pattern to follow, anyone that happened to come across her when she wanted to kill could be the next victim. She knew that wasn't helpful but that's all she could give them. They couldn't tell them her real pattern was any unlucky non-magical person that came across her. That left any one of the over seven million that resided in London. Not counting the fact that she could leave and go anywhere else in the country.

Later that night they were using a locator spell to find Emmeline and then they would apparate to that location, but it was turning out to be unsuccessful because every time they appeared she would be long gone.

Now they were in Harry's hotel room, the London Police reports and their reports littered the table in front of them. Reading about her personality or what she had done before wasn't helping. They were having no luck finding her.

Hermione stood with her arms crossed staring out of the window of the hotel room looking at the people of London, the people hurrying about, the cars rushing past they were going about their night completely unaware of another world co-existing with theirs, a world full magic. A world that held people that could do unimaginable things to them.

Hermione had put up protection and detection spells around her parents house and spread it out so it covered the perimeter of places they would normally visit. And even though Harry wasn't fond of his own Aunt and Uncle he did the same for them and his cousin Dudley whom he has gotten closer to over the years. Harry even took her to see a couple of Dudley's boxing matches at the University. So they both made sure their families were protected, although they doubted Emmeline wouldn't be stupid enough to go after them. She was just frustrated that they were getting nowhere. Emmeline could go after anyone at any time, there was no pattern they could follow.

Harry hated the feeling of uncertainty catching this woman was proving to be harder than he anticipated and he knew it was bothering Hermione more than him. They had tried everything they could to find her but she was always one step ahead of them.

He stands up and goes to her, she wasn't alone he was here sharing her frustration. He puts his arms around her she closes her eyes and leans back against him. Harry wraped his arms tighter around her and buried his face in her hair. He remembered what Hermione said to him when they were in the Forest of Dean in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"_Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old"_

He just stared at her not saying anything because he thought about that too, he thought about just stopping and letting someone else deal with the problems. But Harry knew both of would never do that not then or now, they were both to chivalrous to do nothing while people were getting hurt. They would always risk their lives to help others.

Hermione felt content just being in his arms. Whenever she was with him it was like the world disappeared and it was just the two of them. She looked at him over her shoulder searching his eyes for the comfort she wanted and she found it. She turns herself slightly so she can rest her head against his chest while his arms wrap tighter around her giving her the warmth she needed. She listened quietly to his steady heartbeat, while he absently stroked her hair. They stood this way for an interminable time, simply holding each other.

Hermione looked up at him pushed away the strand of hair that covered his scar she touched his cheeks with tentative, trembling fingertips, and then wandered further, soft as butterfly wings to caress his lips lovingly. This time she initiated the kiss; she wraped her arms around his neck and briought his lips to hers.

Lips and tongues met in a heated kiss, lingering until they were both breathless. Hermione's hands moved down his neck, tracing his collarbone, sliding down his shoulders to rest finally on his chest, her fingers flexing and splaying over his shirt, exploring the hard muscle beneath. His kisses became more slow and sensual, tongue tracing her bottom lip, then nipping it lightly between his teeth Harry's mouth pressed a steaming rivulet of languid kisses over her cheek, jaw line and throat. Her head fell back and her breath caught sharply at the tingling thrill of his mouth and tongue and breath over her sensitive skin, sending her insides whirling. The large hand at the small of her back moved lower, and pressed her body to his.

They walked backwards until they hit the couch and, they break apart as he sat down and she straddled herself on his lap. She bent towards him, and Harry stretched up to meet her, parting his lips in breathless anticipation. Her lips covered his tenderly, as his hand moved up the small of her back pulling her against him.

Harry turned and moved to recline on his back, taking her with to lie on top of him. He cradled her head, her cheek against his chest, while he stroked her hair. Within minutes, they had both fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's comfort.

Hermione awoke gradually some time later. She had almost forgotten where she was, but she knew. She was nestled in Harry's arms. It was surreal. Sometime during sleep they had switched positions. Harry had his arm and leg draped over her, effectively trapping her in the cocoon of his body.

Then their mobiles rang, they didn't want to answer because they knew what it would be about. But as much as they wanted to just stay in the moment like they had when they were camped in the Forest of Dean, they couldn't and they wouldn't.

Hermione and Harry walked into the flat of the latest victim one Susan Horton a twenty seven year old legal secretary. Her small flat was turned upside down her belongings and furniture was flung all over the place, made to look like a robbery.

Hermione crouched down to examine the body. The girl lay sprawled in the middle of her kitchen; a silent scream immortalized on her face, the white blouse and beige skirt she was wearing was torn to shreds, she had multiple lacerations all over her body which was sitting in a pool of blood. She could see why they were comparing her to Jack the Ripper, the serial killer in the nineteenth century that mutilated his victims. The slashes on Susan Horton were clean even cuts that they thought were done by someone with surgical knowledge. But with a Sectumsempra spell you didn't need medical knowledge just a steady wand hand.

"It looks like a robbery gone wrong" One of the PC's said joining her. This was the first body they found inside the home of the victim. Most of the victims were outside either walking towards their home or away from it. Meaning now she was just showing them what she could do.

"It's not a robbery there would be nothing here she would've wanted. The mess outside was used to scare her" Harry said entering the flat's small kitchen, it neat and tidy except for the lone plate with crumbs on it near the sink and a glass half full of wine on the table. She must've just finished eating when Emmeline knocked on her door. Harry could imagine Emmeline's sweet face as the woman opened the door, then her smile fading to show the pure evil that lived inside her heart and shoving her way inside the woman's home.

Emmeline would have no use for any muggle items which is why all the victims were found with all of their belongings. She wasn't even trying to make it look like a mugging or robbery she wanted these people to know they were dying for nothing. They needed to find her quickly.

"Scare her? She moved all that furniture around by herself?" The young PC asked oblivious to the real danger this woman could cause. Just being here with them put him in danger. Emmeline knew that Hermione and he were on the case. She was doing this for their benefit; it was a game of cat and mouse now.

"She's insane you don't know what someone like that is capable of" Hermione answered. Emmeline wasn't just insane she was a believer and those were the most dangerous criminals, the ones that truly believed they were doing the right thing. She believed she was doing the world a favor by getting rid of the muggles because she found them useless and a waste of space that could be used for witches and wizards.

She had sent them all over the place while she was here torturing and killing this poor woman. "It's all about fear; Emmeline wants to see the fear and pain in their eyes as she kills them." Hermione said and stands up. "These slashes are not deep enough to be fatal, at least not right away"

"So she…" the PC began.

Hermione nods "She watches them as they slowly bled to death. This is the same as the others, this was her killing."

They searched the flat for clues with the London Police but they knew they wouldn't find any; she didn't need to touch anything. Afterwards they declined going to the pub saying they were tired. They went back to Harry's room to try more location spells. Again they were proving to be unsuccessful. They had spent a good few months doing the same when they were kids; they should know how to find her.

Hermione wanted to check one more place so they held hands and dissapparated. They arrived in a forest just the light was fading, creating shadows and dark patches. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot.

They saw from the distance a small fire and tent that was most likely Emmeline's. They were a few yards from where they located her so they were outside the warning spells perimeter.

They should've known something wasn't right but the continued to walk through the forest, then they heard it, it was soft and hushed at first then became more urgent, a chorus of whispers that slowly became louder and turned into laughter. Before they knew it they were surrounded by Doxies, millions of them their wings were flapping and they were showing their double row of sharp teeth. It was a trap.

The Doxies started playing with them; a bite from a Doxy was poisonous. The Doxie's would fly over their heads, bump them in the shoulder and fly in circles around them. Their wands were out and they were shouting spells to keep them at bay but there was too many of them. They needed to get out of there but they had barely any time to think, if you apparated without thinking fully of where you wanted to go you could lose body parts.

She yelled for Harry, instead of an answer she heard him howl in pain she turns to see him on the ground, she shouts stupefy and confundus to move the rest of them away from him, she reaches him and sees a Doxy biting down on his side.

"Harry" she screamed and ran to him. "Immobulus" She shouted and the Doxy stiffened and fell she pushes it off and sees Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head. She grabs a hold of him and apperated into his hotel room. She calls for the Doxy antidote from her bag and holds his mouth open so she could pour it down his throat, hoping she got to him in time.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am writing another H/Hr story but in it they're still children and I wanted to write an adult story. Since this is a future AU story I changed some things. Ginny still played Quidditch after the birth of her children.

**Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond**

Future AU story. Harry was married to Ginny, Hermione to Ron and they were happy most of the time, but whenever there was a problem in their marriages they turned to each other for comfort. The connection they shared was different then what they had with their spouses, but how far would they take it. This is not a story for R/Hr or H/G shippers.

* * *

Ch 5

Hermione opened his shirt to see the wound, the antidote would clear the poison but she still needed to clean the wound, the Doxy had bit deep into his skin. Harry had lost consciousness before they apparated so she used a spell to move him to the bed and began the healing process on the bite mark.

She had done what she could now she had to wait. She was angry now, Emmeline needed to be stopped and they had to be the ones to stop her. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the muggle police found her first.

Hermione had been upset with Harry when he used the marauders map but now she wished they had one for the greater London area, because their way of trying to find Emmeline wasn't working. She read through her reports again seeing if she missed anything even though she knew she didn't.

Harry padded into the adjacent room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her face buried in a book. He allowed himself a little smile because it reminded him of times when they were at Hogwarts and he always knew where to find her, curled up on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common room with her nose in a book. She looked up and smiled back at him.

"I always say it but you always manage to outdo yourself." He told her as he walked closer.

She placed her book down and stood up. "I was worried that I didn't give you the antidote in time" she knew it had to be administered almost immediately or the poison would spread causing irreparable damage.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" That was his problem he always went head first into things without always thinking stuff through and when he was in trouble Hermione would always show up with everything they needed. He knew how much he needed her in his life.

She knew she had brought every antidote she could think of, but she always had that fear that she would be too late or didn't bring the right one. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him, not after all that had survived together. Harry was the only constant person in her life since finding out she was a witch.

Hermione moved over to close the space between them. Harry wraped his arms around her. She stared into his bright green eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand, she moved it upward slightly and pushed his hair aside to reveal his scar.

Harry closed his eyes and he felt Hermione's soft touch tracing his scar, the scar that would always be a constant reminder of that had happened, a scar that no longer gave him any pain.

He had removed his shirt before he entered the room so she slid her hand down his bare muscled chest. He remained still and watched with barely controlled patience as her inquisitive hands explored his chest. Hermione marveled at the feel of him beneath her hands. He was smooth but for a light dusting of hair. He was hard, lean. Her searching hands and eyes roamed leisurely over his chest and shoulders, wanting to see and touch and discover every contour, every muscle, until finally some imperative need compelled her to move closer. Hermione's lids fluttered down as she touched her lips to his warm skin, her mouth and her hot, uneven breath grazing him.

Harry's hands came up, and he drove his fingers into the hair at her temples. The heat of his eyes followed, watching her kiss and lick and caress him with her mouth. Breathing erratically, he took her face in his hands, lifted it to his, and trembling with desire for her, he closed the distance between them swiftly, crushing his mouth to hers, kissing her hotly. Hard. As though he were a drowning man, and she his lives breath.

He broke the kiss, trailing his fingers from her face to the buttons of her blouse, and together they undid them. Soon her blouse and bra were on the floor.

His mouth swooped down to capture hers once again, licking, tasting, devouring her mouth hungrily, and Hermione gasped at the delicious sensation of his warm skin against hers. Her hands reached for his belt buckle, tugging it, undoing it, unzipping, and pushing his pants away impatiently. His hands wandered over her body to skim and caress her shoulders, her breasts, the hollow of her back and around to the button of her jeans, opening them, and slipping his hands inside them at her hips to push them down. Both pairs of pants soon occupied the same floor space.

Harry picked her up, carried her to the bed and lay beside her. "I need you" he whispered as his lips skimmed over her cheek breathing a path of kisses along her jaw to the pulse point at her throat. He nuzzled her, his arms gathering her against him.

Hermione shivered at the tendrils of awareness spiraling through her body, and reached up placing her hands about his neck. "I need you too" she said knowing the words they really meant without saying them, because they knew saying those three little words would change everything and they weren't prepared for that yet. So Hermione threaded her fingers in his hair, remembering the first time they were together in a hotel room much like this one, they were drunk but not enough to know what they were doing was wrong. Now there was no alcohol, no excuses to tell themselves in the morning. They were here, sober and not wanting to stop.

Neither of them talked much about the possibility of breaking up their marriages so they could be together, it just wasn't in the cards. Maybe they had chosen wrong the person but they couldn't break up their marriages now too many people would get hurt and they'd lose good friends and family.

The sweet warmth kindling in her belly ignited to a burning flame, and a small soft cry escaped her as his tongue traced a path across her chest and down her worshipped her, taking his time to touch and caress and kiss almost every part of her, whispering his love for each part of her body. Every hill, every valley. He rose up to kiss her mouth once more, pressing soft kisses to her eyes, her cheeks, her throat.

Hermione writhed beneath his touch and moaned, her hips pushing against his. Harry raised his head, and slid his body upward, his skin rubbing seductively against hers. The sleek caress of his body enveloped her like a warm blanket woven of thrilling anticipation. Hermione felt the mounting, pulsing tension flow between them at the place where their bodies joined.

They met until she felt herself becoming lost in him. Until she didn't know where he ended and she began. Didn't know who was leading and who was following, who was pushing and who was pulling. Then suddenly, there was no stopping the dizzying, whirling, pulsating sensations in her womb. Hermione rode on wave after wave of them as they radiated, flooding her body like icy heat. Deep cries of male ecstasy sounded in the room, mingling with her feminine ones. He gave her everything he had.

Harry fell against her and pressed his face to the curve of her shoulder. A thin sheen of perspiration covered them both. Hermione stroked and smoothed his hair, neck and shoulders, as sweet lethargy overcame them, and their breathing became normal turned on his side, gathering her in his arms. Hermione snuggled against him, their legs entwined. His hand caressed slowly down her body.

They both woke up at the same time with the same thought.

They knew they were taking a huge risk by doing it, but it was the only way they could really get her. They needed to catch Emmeline in the act which would mean if they were to late another innocent person would die. They quickly dressed and went about doing the locator spells. They stayed in the hotel room as Emmeline bounced around different forests and villages until she stopped at one place, where she was spending quite a bit of time. They dissapparated almost immediately and found themselves outside a small cottage. They heard noises from within and ran inside to see Emmeline's back towards them standing over the prone body of a scared older gentlemen.

She hadn't noticed them so they took advantage of that. Hermione non-verbally says immobulus, but somehow in the last moment Emmeline sensed them and moved out the way before the spell hit her. She then smiled. "Cutting it close didn't think you had in you" she told them and shouted "Crucio"

They both jump out of the way, Hermione lands near the feet of an older woman, the man's wife she assumed, she felt for a pulse and found it, and the woman was just unconscious. Emmeline was saving her for later.

More spells are shouted as colorful sparks fly around the cottage breaking and destroying anything and everything its path. Harry is hit with an expelliarmus spell and his wand goes flying and second later he does too and crashed into a wall. He shook it off and made a run for his wand while Emmeline continued to send bodily harming spells his way. He jumped and rolled into the couple's bedroom to avoid being hit.

Emmeline thinking she got him turned her attention to Hermione who was also sending spells her way. Hermione with her wand out in a defensive posture prepares for the next attack they had found her weakness she was cocky and arrogant and only paid attention to one thing at a time and she thought she had hit Harry with one of her spells. But Hermione knew she didn't. She backed up but suddenly a hand grabbed her ankle, the older women had woken up and reached out for her. In the time it took Hermione to see what grabbed her leg Emmeline's crucio spell hit her square in the chest and she fell to her knees as a searing pain ripped through her body. Emmeline with an evil glint her eyes smiled and twisted her wand around sending more spasms through her body.

Harry reached his wand just as he heard Hermione's screams. He picked up his wand with an anger he's only felt once before and shouted "Avada Kadavra" a green light shot out from his wand and he watched as if it were in slow motion as Emmeline Lympsham's body froze in the green light and fell backwards with a dull thud.

Harry ran to Hermione who was still shaking as the last wave of the crucio spell left her body. Hermione looked up to see Harry as he knelt beside her. He brings his hand behind her back to help her sit up as she stares at Emmeline's body in front of her. She ran her hands through her hair to catch her breath. She had been tortured only one time before by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor, that was an experience she didn't want to go through again, it would've been just like that had Harry not killed Emmeline.

Harry helped her stand up as her body was still shaking from the pain. They cleaned up and healed the older muggle couple and erased their memories of the night's events. They called the extraction team and went back to their hotel room. They knew they'd have a long debriefing when they got back since Harry had to kill Emmeline. As for the muggle police, the killings would stop and they'd file it under unsolved cases. Back in her room her and Harry made love again before packing and going back to their spouses.

This time their affair didn't end after their mission, they found ways to be together whenever they could. Whether it was late nights working or sneaking off during work to find a hotel room. Harry knew how they would look if they were discovered but he needed to be with her even though he wouldn't leave his wife. Hermione understood that he couldn't lose his son or see the look of disappoint on Arthur and Molly Weasley's faces. He still shared his bed with Ginny and Hermione did the same with Ron they couldn't let them or anyone else figure anything out so they appeared to be happily married.

Hermione was more content then she'd ever been, even Ron noticed the changes and he in turn was happier. She still planned romantic weekends and nights where she'd give herself over to Ron, but all the while thiking of Harry, because she was being satisfied both intellectually and physically but it just wasn't from her husband.

It was a few months later when she started feeling lethargic and nauseous and Ron insisted she go to the doctor so he took her and they were told they were expecting.

Tbc…


End file.
